To learn to love again
by TheAwesomePrussia aka.sweetyjg
Summary: Kagome told Inuyasha that She loved him. But He betraied her. Can Kagome learn to love again? SessXKag I OWN NOTHING!


To learn to love again

this just popped in to my head at 2 am in the morning so i had to write it.

Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!

Sumerize: I'm to lazy to write it so JUST READ THE DANG STORY!!!!

'...' thinking

"..." talking

**BOLD **demon side

_slant _singing

**CHAPTER 1: Broken heart**

Kagome sighed as she slide here feet into the hot springs. The past week had been very long.

_Flashback_

Naraku had just gathered the rest of the shards and was about to make a wish on them when the inu group stumbled upon. Kagome had shot a sacred arrow and hit the jewel strate in the center, shatering the shards once more, also greatly injuring naraku at the same time.

Inuyasha looked at kagome and screamed, "What the hell did you do that for! We had all the shardes right their and you just spread them out all over japan again!. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

"He was about to make a wish on the jewel! You are such a baka sometimes!" Kagome screached back.

"um..., you guys.."Sango said but the where to busy staring daggers at each other. "HAY YOU GUYS" she screamed.

"WHAT?!" they screamed at her.

"While you two where busy having your argument that Naraku got away to go regenerate himself."said Miroku as he sat down on a rock.

"What!!!" yelled inuyasha. Then he turned to Kagome and yelled, "Now look what you did wrench, you let naraku get away and..." But he never get to because he was plowed into the ground.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT, NEVER CALL ME A WRENCH AGAIN YOU BAKA, SIT SIT SIT" kagome yelled into the crater that inuyasha had made. She looked over and smiled at Sango and asked in a calm voice, "Hay Sango can you let me barrow kirara so that I can go home and rest for a while?"

"Ok see you when you get back." said sango as the fire cat jumped of her owners sholder and changed in to her battle form. Kagome climed on to kirara's back.

"see you guys later" she yelled as kirara and her flew to the bone eaters well.

"Kagome is really scary when she is mad." said shippo as he came out from behind sango.

"I agree shippo" said miroku.

"Where did kagome go" said Inuyasha from the edge of the crater that he had just pulled himself out of.

"Um.. Inuyasha, kagome left to go to here time." Sango said bracing herself for the yelling inuyasha was going to do.

"I am going to go get her we have shards to find."he said and then jumped in to the forest.

_**with kagome**_

"Thanks again kirara."said kagome. KIrara meowed and headed back to Sango. Kagome turned twards the well. She sat on the edge of the well and swung her legs over. She pushed her self off the edge and waited for the familier blue light to ingulf her but it never came, she opened her eyes right befor she hit the bottom.

'what the hell, why coun't I get threw.' She climed halfway up and jumoed down nothing happened. She tried it again and agiain until her legs wount support her anymore. She stared in to the earth as if any moment it might open up.' I'm never going it see my them again' she let out a sob. 'mom...grandpa...souta.' She started crying nealing at the bottom of the well, and that is how Inuyasha found her. He jumped in and nealed down next to Kagome."Whats wrong kagome?" he asked. "The well..." She said in between sobs" i.it woun't wount l.let me threw." She started sobbing harder. Inuyasha pulled kagome into a hug and rubbed her back in circles. Inuyasha jumped out of the well with Kagome in his arms and carried her bridel style to kaede's hut.

When they got to the hut miroku and sango were sitting outside. Snago looked up and gasped. "kagome what's wrong? why didn't you go back to your era?" she asked. "The well close and wount let her through." inuyasha answered for her.

Miroku thought for a minute and then said " Kagome why don't we wish toe well open after we collect all the jewel shards?" "i can't miroku I promised the wish to inuyasha?" kagome said and then sobbed again. Inuyasha looked down at her and said "kagome you can have that wish you desirve it." She looked up into his face and gave him a kiss on the cheak. "thank you" she said then fell to sleep.

_End Flashback_

She looked up to the stars and thought 'two days ago i told inuyasha I loved him and he said he loved he to.' She pulled her feet out of the water and put her socks and shoes back on. She started walking twards camp then she heard a some people talking off to here right so she decided to go and see what it was. She walked alittle bit making sure not to step on any branches of twigs and then she gasped. In the clearing righht in front of her Kikyo and Inuyasha were making out. kikyo broke the kiss and asked inuyasha " are you really going to let kagome make the wish on the jewel?" "no" he answered "i only said that to make he stop crying." Kikyo smirked and asked "do you love her?" "No I only love you/ he answered. They started kissing again. Kagome started shaking and ran twards camp. 'i am sick and tierd of this i am going to leave. i will look for the jewel shards on my own.'

When Kagome walked into camp sango looked up and noticed the kafome was shaking. "Kagome, whats wrong?" Kagome looked at her and said,"That bastard is kissing kikyo even though he said he loved me which seems to be a lie. I'm going to go look for the jewel shards on my own . i'll come back to visit but i have to get away from him for awile." Miroku looked at her and said "we understand," He got up and hugged her "just be careful ok" "I will be" she said. She went over to her bag and starter packing her stuff.

just when she was snaping her bag up inuyasha walked into camp. Sango and miroku were staring dagers at him. "Whats for supper i'm sarving? Why are you packing your bag up kagome?" asked inuyasha.Her back was twards him so he didn't see the sadness on her face. She Sighed and started singing with her back still twards him.

(behind these hazel eyes)

_"Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on"_

She turned th face him and he saw that she was not crying but there was a look of Determination and disappointmunt on her face.

"Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes"  


"goodbye" she said and turned and walked away into the forest. inuyasha was in a daze until he couldn't see her any more. "Kagome" he called but she did't come back. He was going to go after her but miroku said "You should leave her alone. you hurt her deep this time. its going to take awile for this wound to heal." Sango was crying on his sholder. Inuyasha laid his ears back on his head in defeat and jumped in to his tree for the night.

**With Kagome**

She was running as fast as she could through the forest. She had just came upon a grope on pig demons. She had killed 3 of them with here arrows but she can out of arrows and there was still 2 of them left. She kept run for abot 15 minutes. She stoped, she was bleeding several places from where she had got scatched by branches. her sight was starting to get blury. She felt another demonic arua. She looked up and saw a figure in white walking twards her. "Shesshomaru" she said and then she passed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well theres chapter 1 for ya. Let me know what you think. i know there is alot of miss spellings but i am writeing this on word pad and there is no spell check. And i suck at spelling. Let me know if you have any ideas for this story. Dlames are welcome. :)

- Sweetyjg


End file.
